


Worthy

by ilvermoany



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilvermoany/pseuds/ilvermoany
Summary: Katia and Fili have been dancing around each other since she first joined the company. What will happen when the dwarves of the mountain don't accept the human woman within their ranks?Just learned that I suck at summaries.
Relationships: Background Bagginshield - Relationship, Fili/OFC
Kudos: 23





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting though I have read a multitude of fics. This will be a multichapter fic that I have written about half of. Please let me know what you think.

The breath left Katia's lungs as her back hit the ground with a heavy dwarf on top of her. She recovered quickly and shoved her sparring partner to the side, jumping up quickly to find where her sword had fallen. She had just spotted it a few feet away when her legs were taken out from under, and she hit the ground again, this time on her front. The dwarf fell onto her, his elbow digging into her back, grinding his groin into her backside. 

"Cut it out, Frir! We're sparring, not fucking around," spat Katia. 

"Well, I was trying to spar, but you just look so pretty, I can't help myself."

Of course. Katia was subjected to this kind of treatment from her ‘fellow’ warriors during most of their training sessions. She rolled with it because she didn't want to make more waves than she already was, but it grated at her nerves every time. Unfortunately for Frir, she wasn't in the mood for it today. 

Katia reached under her body between her legs where Frir was pressing himself against her and caught his balls in a vice like grip. Their loose practice tunics and breeches giving her easy access. 

"I would think carefully about your next move. I'm not feeling particularly friendly today."

Frir had frozen above her and he remained stiff as he said, "Come now, Katia. I was only teasing. I'll get up now."

Katia gave his balls one sharp twist before letting go and shoving up on her elbows to dislodge the dwarf. Frir yelped and staggered up and away from her. She reached for her sword and turned back to him. He was a little red in the face and his eyes were scrunched in pain.

"Would you like to keep sparring, or are you done for the day?" She asked him sweetly, her voice dripping with disdain. 

Frir just turned away without saying anything, leaving Katia alone in the corner of the training arena. She probably shouldn't have added the extra twist at the end. It was hard enough getting any of the dwarves to spar with her. She shouldn't be pissing off one of the few that would, even if he was an ass who sexually harassed her at any chance.

She let out a sigh and made her way to the changing rooms. The marvel that was Erebor never ceased to amaze her. The changing rooms had warm baths that never chilled with the water heated by the forges before it ran through the room. Katia rarely indulged, choosing to bathe in the safety of her rooms most days, but she could really use the warmth on her sore muscles today. 

She found a secluded bath on the far side of the room and undressed carefully. She would have several bruises from today's many hits with the ground. Sinking into the bath, she let out a sigh. It felt heavenly. Her eyes slipped closed, and she drifted, utterly relaxed. 

When Katia finally went to leave the water, she realized she had been there much longer than she thought, and the room was clear of everyone and everything, including her own clothes. 

She let out a growl as she realized what had happened. That damn Frir. He had seen his chance and taken it. The only covering in the entire room were the simple towels used for drying off.

Katia scurried quickly to the wall of shelves and grabbed one, wrapping it around herself. Thankfully, the towel fit comfortably around her slight frame. Being a human woman meant her stature was much smaller than a dwarf. Being a human woman with a hobbit ancestor meant she was even smaller than the average. She could have been wearing a dress, albeit without sleeves. 

There was nothing else to do but make her way to her rooms as she was. She pushed up the door to leave just as someone was opening it from the other side, and she fell into him. The dwarf caught her by her shoulders and steadied her easily. 

"Katia? Are you alright?" 

She groaned inwardly. Of course it would be him, and she looked up into the eyes of Fili, Crown Prince of Erebor. 

"Yes. I'm sorry. I was just leaving." 

She tried to hurry past him, but he stopped her with an arm across the doorway.

"In just a towel? Where are your clothes?" 

Katia's cheeks burned, and she looked down. 

"Just a little prank by the boys. It's fine. I'll be in my rooms in no time."

"The boys took your clothes?" Fili said slowly as though he didn't understand what she had said. 

"Yes. You know, just messing with me." 

Fili continued to look at her a moment. She felt his eyes linger on her bare shoulders before he cleared his throat. 

"I will go get you some clothes from your rooms. And when I return, I wish you to tell me what really happened."

Katia was about to blurt out that what she said was what had happened, but Fili had already turned to leave, the door closing behind him. She thought about just following, but decided to sit on the bench and wait. It would be better than parading behind the Crown Prince, naked. 

As she waited, Katia thought it was just her luck that Fili would be the one to find her. He was the least likely of the company to take her at her word and would be deeply upset if he felt an injustice had been done to her, as he would with all the company. 

He was also the only one that made Katia's knees weak and her heart stutter. She could still feel where his hands had grabbed her shoulders to steady her. The thought had goosebumps breaking out across her skin. His hands had been so warm and impossibly large on her slim shoulders. 

She jumped when Fili came back through the door. He had a pile of clothes for her and held them out. She took them gratefully, giving him a small smile. 

"I'll wait outside," he said. 

She nodded and turned around to start changing, but she didn't hear the door close. Instead footsteps approached her. She went to turn to the sound, but a hand on her left shoulder stopped her. 

"Katia, when did you get this? It looks really bad." Fili's other hand was below her right shoulder. He tugged lightly at the towel, lowering it a few inches. His fingers traced skin that felt incredibly sensitive and tender. 

Katia craned her head to see what he was talking about. She wasn't surprised to see the brilliant blue and purple bruise that was beginning to bloom across her ribs. It must have happened when Frir had landed on her earlier. 

"It's nothing. I get bruises all the time in training sessions, Fili. We all do." 

"You should go see, Oin. He can give you some paste to help with it." He was still touching her skin, and Katia was having trouble thinking of a response. She didn't want to move, wanted him to continue. She became acutely aware of the fact that she was naked under the towel. Fili was touching her, and she was naked, and they were alone. 

Her heart skipped a beat and her breath left her lungs in a rush for the second time that day. 

It was then that Fili stepped away, his hands falling to his sides. 

"You'll have to tell me what really happened later. I'm late for sparring with Dwalin." 

"I already told you what happened!" 

He was already heading to the door, but he turned his head back toward her. 

"Yeah, but not all of it." 

And he was gone. 

Fili found Dwalin in the middle of the arena. The other dwarf already had his axes ready to go. Fili drew his dual swords and watched the older dwarf warily. He had hoped to have a few moments before jumping right into it. 

His mind was filled with Katia. Her skin was so soft, softer than any dwarf's. The bruise had stood out almost beautifully from her overly pale skin, a result of her hobbit ancestor and the fact that she despised being outdoors, a fact she had made sure they all knew on their journey to Erebor. He had let himself touch for too long, had let himself think about what was under the towel. A petite frame, but still curved in all the right places. He had been able to see the way the towel had hung from her breasts and flowed out at her hips. His breeches were feeling a bit tight, and he shook his head. He wasn't focused. Dwalin would know it in an instant and take advantage. So Fili attacked first. 

They sparred for over an hour, Fili landing some hits but mostly taking them, before Dwalin called a halt. 

"What's wrong with ya, lad? Ya mind is somewhere else." 

Fili sighed. Perhaps Dwalin could help him if he talked to him. 

"I ran into Katia in the changing rooms before I came to find you," and Fili told him the rest. How he thought about her and her skin, her lips, her lovely curves she tried to hide. 

And Dwalin listened, a slight smirk on his face. He did not blame Fili for how he was feeling. He was pretty sure most of the company had entertained thoughts about Katia ever since she had joined them on their journey. She was a beautiful woman. She was fiercely loyal and kind. She was also strong and a warrior, her skill with archery only surpassed fy Kili. 

"I understand, Fili. She is a special lass. I know Bofur is also quite taken with her." 

Dwalin held in a chuckle as he watched Fili's nostrils flare. Fili didn't like that. He didn't like that at all. 

"So what am I supposed to do? She has shown no interest in me, yet she drives me to distraction," Fili almost whined. 

Dwalin blinked at that. She had shown no interest? 

"Lad, the only reason no one else has tried their hand with her is because it's obvious she is interested in someone," He gave Fili a pointed look. 

"What? Who?" Either Fili had missed the look, or he was oblivious. 

"You, ya orc brain." 

"Me? What do you mean, me?"

Dwalin shook his head. He would have to spell it out for him, or they would spend their whole lives dancing around each other. 

"She watches ya move, watches ya talk. Blushes at the mention of ya name. Does everything she can to impress you. Why do you think she took up dual swords as her close quarter weapon of choice?"

Fili looked stunned. 

"Because I was the only one who took the time to teach her on our journey…?" But he was beginning to see that wasn't true. Nori had shown her daggers, and Dwalin himself and shown her how to use her momentum to swing an ax even bigger than her. 

Dwalin left him there in his thoughts. The lad would get it or he wouldn't.


	2. TWO

Katia woke the next day wishing that she had listened to Fili’s advice to go and see Oin for the bruise paste. Her back was incredibly stiff and the bruise throbbed in time with her pulse. There was nothing to do for it now except get on with her day. 

She dressed carefully in her training clothes. She was in charge of archery training today. Maybe she could get away with no demonstrations and just correct her students as they worked. 

As she went through the sessions, she was able to do minimal work with her right side. Thankfully, her students today had been with her since the reclaiming of Erebor so they were further along than the dwarflings she would see later in the week. 

“Okay, everyone,” she called. “We’ll break for lunch now. I’ll see you in an hour.” She leveled a glare at her students. They are a notoriously bad group for being late. 

She turned to make her own way to the canteen when she saw Dwalin and Fili heading her way. 

“Dwalin, Your Highness,” she said with a slight bow of her head. She knew Fili hated the formalities but propriety demanded it of her in public, especially in front of other dwarves. They would take any excuse to accuse her of being disrespectful. 

“We’re just heading for the arena. You’re doing a fine job with the archers, Katia,” Dwalin said. “We’ll have a good herd of them for any future battles. It will be useful indeed.” 

He lifted his big hand and slapped it against her back. What was to be a show of camaraderie to the younger dwarves, a sign that Katia was included and respected by the Captain of the Guard, quickly took a downward turn as Katia cried out, almost collapsing from the pain that shot through her side at the hard contact. 

Dwalin almost jumped out of skin. He had not expected the loud yell from the little woman next to him, in fact he had almost never heard her express any sounds of pain even in the aftermath of the Battle of the Five Armies. He shared a quick look with Fili before they both moved in to support her, one on each side. 

“What’s wrong, Katia?” asked Fili, his voice almost sharp in his worry. “Is it your ribs?”

She nodded weakly, afraid to move any part of her body too much. Dwalin’s jarring pats seemed to have lit something in her ribs, and they burned with pain now. 

“Help me take her to Oin,” ordered Fili. “I told you to go yesterday. Why are you so stubborn?”

They had begun the slow journey to the infirmary when Katia responded, “Not that I think now is the time, but every warrior in Erebor gets bruises while training. I don’t see you pitching a fit over the men. It didn’t hurt that much until Dwalin used one of his shovels to try and break my back.” 

Fili and Dwalin shared a look over her head. Fili certainly would pitch a fit over any of the male warriors if they also happened to hold his interest the way Katia did. 

“I’m sorry about that, lass. I didn’t realise you were injured.” 

“It’s okay, Dwalin. It’s not your fault.”

“Who’s fault is it?” demanded Fili. “I don’t leave the training arena with bruises like that.”

Katia remained silent. She had no interest in telling Fili about Frir or any of the other dwarves that regularly made her training sessions harder than they should be. He would be furious, and she would look like the little woman that had cried to the big, bad, blonde, beautiful prince. 

Thankfully, they had reached the infirmary, and she was saved answering by Oin ushering them in and asking for explanations. 

“I fell in the arena yesterday. I thought it was just a bruise, but Dwalin might have broken my ribs,” She said, teasing the large dwarf. She laughed when he hung his head, looking properly ashamed. 

“It’s not funny, Katia,” Fili said sharply. “You could actually have a broken rib. They are notoriously painful and difficult to heal. I’d like to know how you broke a rib all by yourself. I don’t think your own body weight would be enough to break a twig.” 

He gave her a look that said he would get answers whether she gave them to him or not. She shivered at the heat in his glare and looked back to Oin to get away from it. 

“I’ll need to see it, lass,” Oin said gently. 

He began to shew the others out of the room as Katia turned her back to pull her tunic up and over her shoulders, leaving her chest covered. She heard a sharp intake of breath, and turned to look back over her shoulder. All three had stopped to stare at the bruise that now covered most of the right side of her back. 

Dwalin’s eyebrows came down, and his mouth formed a hard line. Fili’s eyes were blazing, his jaw was clenched tight, and she saw his hands ball into fists at his side. Oin was the only one who didn’t stay still for long. He jumped into action, gathering his supplies and he muttered to himself about roughhousing dwarves and stubborn women. 

“Get out boys. I’ll need to bind her ribs, and she’ll have to remove her tunic completely.” 

Fili eyes caught hers before he turned to leave, pulling Dwalin with him. 

Fili stalked down to the arena with Dwalin close behind. The image of the bruise across Katia’s back ingrained in his mind. When she had pulled her tunic up, he had been able to see her strong shoulders and slim back. The tight waist that flared to wide hips that were so often hidden behind loose tunics had been exposed, and the beautiful skin was marred by the bruise so deeply purple it was almost red. 

He was sure she had a broken rib or two. How had this happened? The warriors knew better than to grievously harm each other during training sessions. What use would they be if there was an attack and half the warriors were laid up from training injuries? 

When they reached the arena, Fili used their sparring session to work out his frustrations and think through his next move. Katia was dead set against telling him what really happened. He knew she was prideful, but this was a serious problem in the mountain. Katia was their second best archer, and she would be vital in any defense of Erebor. 

He moved through the motions of their fight automatically. He could tell Dwalin was thinking along the same lines as him and was equally distracted, which was the only reason he wasn’t on his backside at the moment. 

He called a halt to their sparring, and sat heavily on the ground, panting slightly. 

“What should we do? She won’t tell us the truth,” Fili started as if continuing a conversation they had already been having. “It clearly happened during her training yesterday morning. I suspect something has been going on for a while.” 

Dwalin nodded his head, “I knew that some of the dwarves resented her for her place within the company. I thought it was all just talk because she has never said anything or acted as if she had any idea it was even being said.” 

“She is like that. She was like that on the journey here. Always pulling more than her own weight, trying to prove herself. I wish she would realise she didn’t have to do that anymore.” 

“Maybe you don’t think she does, Fili, but if she hears what some say about her in the mountain, I am not surprised she still feels the need,” Dwalin said. 

“What are they saying exactly?” Fili’s eyes were narrowed and his voice was low. 

“Now lad, don’t go getting worked up. Katia won’t thank you for it which is the only reason I haven’t done something about it myself aside from making it obvious that she is one of us,” he said, but at the look on Fili’s face, he continued. “They say that the only reason we kept around was to service us on our journey. That the only reason she is still here is to continue to do so. We pass her around our rooms and such. They don’t like that an outsider, especially one of Men, has gained such favor with the King, his heirs and his closest advisors.” 

Fili saw red. “Bilbo holds the same regard as an outsider. I do not hear the others speak of him so!” 

“Aye, but Bilbo is a man, and he doesn’t tempt any but your uncle,” Dwalin said with a bit of a smirk. “Plus, he doesn’t try to take up a place within our ranks as a defender of Erebor. He helps Bombur in the kitchen. The women hate her for being a beautiful woman that tempts the men. The men resent her for challenging them as she does as a warrior. So they try to make her smaller by diminishing her role in the reclaiming of the mountain.” 

Fili shook his head. He had heard none of these rumors and said as much to Dwalin.  
“I suspect that many see the way you look at each other when the other is not watching. They probably avoid speaking of her around you,” Dawlin explained. 

Fili huffed at that, feeling embarrassed that his feelings might be so easily read. 

“So I ask again, what do we do? I was thinking we could move our sparring sessions to the same time as Katia’s training. See if we can get an eye on what’s been happening.”

“That’s a good idea, lad, but I worry the men would behave while we’re around.”

“Well, at least that would stop her from being unnecessarily hurt, even if it stops us from figuring out exactly who is messing with her,” Fili said. 

Dwalin nodded.

“Let’s go back to Oin and see what he has to say about her ribs. It may be a while yet that she can return to training.” 

When they reached the infirmary, Oin had Katia in one of his sick beds, a blanket pulled up to her chin. He was giving her some instructions for the paste she would need to apply to her back twice a day. Fili could clearly see that Katia was reaching the end of her rope with being fussed over. She shifted restlessly in the bed, even rolling her eyes dramatically at Oin’s insistence that she not forget a single time. 

Oin turned to the men when he finished. “She’s not got any broken ribs. Just very bruised. I’ve bound them up anyways, just to help keep them secure while she heals. I’ve ordered the paste twice a day and NO TRAINING for at least TWO weeks,” he said this last part loudly over his shoulder in Katia’s direction. Fili saw her eyes roll again. “I’ll expect you to see that she keeps to that, Fili.” 

At this Katia’s eyebrows drew together in a frown. Fili wondered why she didn’t like this idea. 

“Of course, Oin. I was wondering if I could have a moment to talk to Katia before you released her.” 

Oin followed Dwalin from the room, and Fili sat at the foot of the bed. 

“Finally,” Katia said, and she began to sit up, the blanket falling from her shoulders and down her chest. She was not indecent by any means. The binding completely covered her chest down to her navel, but Fili lost his train of thought anyways. Even with the tightly wrapped bandages, he could clearly see the generous curve of Katia’s breasts, accentuated by the cinching of the bandages down to her waist. Her bare shoulders were luminous in the candle light, the slight muscle rippling as she rolled them. “Oin wouldn’t let me move an inch.” 

Fili gulped and continued to stare, completely unaware that Katia was now waiting for him to speak. 

“Fili? Is something wrong?” She was feeling distinctly self-conscious all of a sudden, and moved to pull the blanket back up. She had completely forgotten that she wore no covering other than her bandages. 

“Uh, what? Yes, I mean, no, nothing is wrong.” he said quickly. “I wanted to ask one more time what happened during your training to cause such a serious injury. You know that we’re not supposed to fight to injure during our sessions. Erebor already has too few warriors as it is.” He hoped if he framed it as a matter of the kingdom, she might be more willing to talk about it. He was wrong.

“Nothing happened. I told you it was a fall, an accident.” 

This cemented his decision to move his training time. If Katia wouldn’t tell him the truth, he would find out for himself. He said goodbye and headed out the door. 

Dwalin followed behind him. They would need to rearrange their schedules. 

Katia sat in the bed feeling slightly chagrined. It wasn’t that she thought Fili cared overly much for her, but it had still stung slightly to hear him talk of the good of the kingdom in relation to her injury. She should have known that he was thinking of Erebor when he was so insistent on discovering the truth. It made sense, of course. He was right. Just a year after the Battle of the Five Armies saw Erebor rebuilding steadily with increased population and trade, but there were still places to improve, and the number of trained warriors was one of them. 

She sighed as she reclined back into the pillows. Two weeks without training. She hoped they knew that they couldn’t stop her from supervising her arches, at least. It was that thought she fell asleep to, that little promise of still being useful.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write science and tech articles professionally so it's not like no one has read my writings before, but it feels entirely different when it's a personal project. Anyways, thanks to those who are reading!

It had been one week since Katia had been restricted from training. She had still been able to supervise her archers with the assistance of Kili to demonstrate when she couldn’t, but the week had dragged anyways. She was ready to be back in the arena, and her boredom had her sneaking away from her rooms in her training tunic and breeches. She hadn’t expected Fili to be making his way down to check on her. 

By the time she saw him, it was too late. 

“Katia! Where do you think you’re going?” His voice was loud and carried easily down to her. 

“Um, I was just going down to the kitchens. Yeah, to see Bilbo.”  
“Down to the kitchens? In your training clothes?” he questioned, skeptically. 

“Yes. He’s been helping me get my bruise paste on, and he didn’t come by this morning,” she lied quickly. 

“Oh, well. You don’t have to go all the way down to the kitchens. I’m already here. I can help.” 

Katia had not been expecting that, and she couldn’t think of a reason to say no so she followed Fili back into her rooms. Bilbo had been by that morning to help her, but she didn’t think an extra application that day would hurt anything, and she wasn’t going to admit she had been lying now. 

Fili held the door open for her to pass in front of him. She sat on the bed, and turned away to pull her tunic up her back. The movement caused a sharp pain to arch up her back, and she couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped her lips. 

“Stop, Katia. Let me.” And then his hands were pulling up her shirt and tucking it over her head to maintain her modesty while giving him an unobstructed view of her back. 

She had frozen at the contact, quite forgetting to breathe. How she wished he had been removing her shirt under completely different circumstances. She reached to the bedside table to grab the paste and handed it back to him. 

Fili took the jar from her and unscrewed the lid. The paste was thick and slightly yellow with a lavender scent. He dipped his fingers in and turned to Katia. Her long dark red hair was flowing down her back. It held a single braid with a wooden bead carved by Bifur, a braid that signaled to all that she was a member of the company of Thorin Okenshield, King Under the Mountain. 

Fili remembered when Katia had first joined them. The company had come across an overturned wagon, and they could see where it had been rummaged through. They were all immediately on alert. Be it either bandits or orcs, they did not want to be caught unawares. Thorin had instructed them to fan out and see if there were any victims they could possibly help. Dwalin had been the one to find the older man. He had been dead for a short time from a hard hit that cracked his head open. 

The dwarves had just begun to move the man to a better resting place when they heard the screaming. Fili had been the first to reach them, an orc standing over a human girl. The orc had ripped her dress from her chest and was getting ready to violate her in the worst way when Fili rammed his sword through his back. With Katia orphaned and no family to go back to, she traveled the rest of the way to Rivendell with the company. After that, she had insisted on completing the journey and followed of her own will. She was loyal to Thorin and had proven herself useful to have around more than once, saving their skins alongside Bilbo.

She lifted her arm to sweep her hair to the side and out of his way, pulling him from his reverie. He reached forward, but his fingers stopped short of her skin. His hand shook slightly. It had been easier to touch her before. Before Dwalin had told him she might feel the same way. Now all he could think about was if she really wanted him to touch her the same way he wanted to touch her. 

She looked back over shoulder, “Fili?” 

Her eyebrows were scrunched slightly together in confusion, and she bit her lip slightly. His eyes flicked up to hers and he gave her a small smile. He forced his hand forward and gently began to smooth the paste over her bruised skin. Katia let out a small sigh and turned back around. Fili let his eyes drop to her skin again. 

The bruise was looking better. Well, it actually looked hideous. It had turned from a deep purple to yellow and green splotches with only a small patch of light purple remaining in the middle. But he knew that meant it was getting better, so he was happy about it. 

He dipped into the jar for more paste and immediately began to apply it to the out part of the bruise directly over her ribs. 

Katia let out a small giggle and flinched away from his hand. 

“Sorry, ticklish.” She threw a small smile over her shoulder at him. “You can keep going. I just wasn’t ready.” 

Fili was mystified by this. Katia was always strong and serious, and he had never heard this small, feminine giggle before. He had heard her laugh before, of course, sitting around a fire out in the open listening to the stories of his kinsman. Bofur had always been able to pull deep belly laughs from her that made her throw her head back. Thinking of that now made the jealousy burn in Fili’s gut again. 

He returned to his work on her back, thinking that there was much to learn about her. He finished over her ribs quickly to avoid anymore tickling and moved onto her shoulder. His gazed roamed over her entire back, enjoying the expanse of skin laid out before him. The parts that weren’t bruised were smooth and pale. Nothing like any dwarven maiden he had ever seen before. Even their skin was rough like the rock they had been carved from. 

His hand ventured outside the bruised area to caress the skin on the left side of her back. He felt her stiffen slightly, heard the hitch in her breathing, before she relaxed again. So he continued, letting his fingers ghost just barely over her shoulder and down her ribs. Fili heard the slight giggle, but she didn’t pull away like last time. 

Katia felt frozen in her skin. What was Fili doing? Not that she was complaining because she certainly didn’t want him to stop, but she was confused. His hand was so warm, the fingertips rough with callouses from his swords and working the forges. She jolted when he flattened his entire hand across her ribs. It covered almost half of her back, and she relaxed into the touch, leaning back slightly. 

As soon as she did, the touch disappeared. She looked over her shoulder quickly to see Fili backing away from her towards the door. 

“That should be good. I think I got it all rubbed in. I’ll make sure Bilbo is here this evening.” And he bolted out the door. Katia was left even more confused and definitely aroused. 

Fili felt like he couldn’t breathe. She had leaned back into him, and he had panicked. He had already been able to feel the stirrings of arousal in his breeches, but when she had not just accepted his touch, but leaned into it, it had been too much. He had felt the need to touch more, kiss more, take more. And he couldn’t. Not yet.


	4. Four

Katia was finally back in the training arena, and it felt good. Oin had officially cleared her last evening. She saw her usual training group to one side while Fili and Dwalin sparred on the other. She wondered when they had started training so early in the day. 

It was Frir who first noticed her return and called out, “Look here, fellas! Katia has returned to us finally.” 

The others in the group laughed at this. She was sure they had enjoyed her absence, but she made her way to them anyways. She was already in her training clothes and had her swords at the ready. 

“Yes, I have. I’m sure you were all quite bored without me.” She saw the exchanged glances and eye rolls at this. “So why don’t we get started?”

With that, they broke into groups with Frir coming to pair with her. She would have preferred someone else, but she wouldn’t complain now. She just wanted to get her muscles moving again.

They started off slowly, circling each other before lunging. Their swords met, and the clangs rang out around the arena from them and the other pairs. It felt good to engage, to move through the familiar motions, but she was definitely feeling the two weeks of little exercise. 

“Hold, Frir. I need a moment.” 

Katia was turning her back to get some water when she felt Frir shove into her back. She stumbled, but managed to keep her balance easily, using her swords to swing herself around to face him. 

“What was that? I said hold!” she yelled at him. If she had fallen the wrong way, she could have seriously injured herself on her own swords. 

“What, Katia? Can’t keep up?” he sneered at her. “The rest of us can keep going. Why should you get a break?” 

Katia opened her mouth to answer, but Fili got there first. 

“You think Katia can’t keep up with the rest of you?” He had been watching from the far side since Katia and Frir had begun and headed towards them as soon as he saw the cheapshot Frir had taken while Katia’s back was turned. “She trained with myself and my brother, and I thought she more than kept up with us. Are you saying that I can’t keep up with you, Frir?” 

Fili could see the impact his words made. Frir was immediately shaking his head and beginning to mumble. It was one thing to have a go at the human nobody, but this was the Crown Prince of Erebor talking to him now. 

“Of course not, Your highness. I meant no offense,” he spoke to his feet. 

“I think you did mean offense. You meant to offend Katia, and you meant to hurt her when you attacked while her back was turned,” Fili said, his eyes blazing. “Perhaps we should see how you would do against me since you seem to think you are so much better than the likes of Katia whom I trained personally.” 

“I would never presume to…” Frir stumbled over his words.

“That was not a request, Frir. Ready your swords.” 

Katia watched this exchange in shock. She didn’t understand why Fili had interfered in such a way, but she was completely enraptured by him. So much so she forgot to be angry that he was speaking on her behalf. He was shirtless from his own training session, and his broad shoulders and chest gleamed with sweat. His golden hair reached halfway down his back, the many braids signifying his position within the mountain as well as his prowess as a warrior. He looked fierce and protective and so incredibly appealing Katia had to remind herself to breathe. His ice blue eyes flicked to hers and her heart skipped a beat. He held her gaze briefly before turning back to Frir who had readied himself. 

The battle was short lived. Fili so outmatched Frir it was laughably funny. The young prince fought circles around Frir with the swords he had been training on his entire life, the swords he had trained Katia with. He was quick and clever with his movements, using Frir’s momentum against him to push him into the dirt, raising a sword to his throat. For a moment, Katia worried that he would not stay his motion and slice cleanly through the other's neck, but he stopped short. 

“I don’t think I was ever able to take Katia down so easily, even when she was just beginning. Perhaps you should join the younger dwarves and return to basics, Frir.” Fili said with a nasty smile. 

The other dwarves in the group laughed at Frir’s expense, but Katia knew that they resented the intrusion of the prince on her behalf and she would pay for it later. It was this thought that had Katia stalking to the changing rooms. Why had Fili done that? She was more than capable of handling the problem herself. She heard him follow her into the room and was grateful to have the chance to tell him that. 

She turned sharply, “What the hell, Fili?” 

He paused a few feet from her, looking slightly confused. 

“I couldn’t just stand there and let Frir do that,” he said simply. 

“You didn’t have to do anything! I can handle myself.”

“But you weren’t handling it, Katia!” Fili yelled now, nothing calm about it. “I know he was the one that almost broke your ribs two weeks ago. What did you do about that? Nothing! You were right back out there sparring with him like nothing happened.” 

“What do you want me to do, Fili? They treat me that way because they don’t respect me because I’m a woman, because I’m an outsider. Take your pick. What you just did isn't going to help anything! Now it will look like I need the prince to come to my rescue!” 

“I can’t stand by and let my warriors seriously injure each other, no matter the reason.”

“Oh, of course, this is all about the defense of Erebor. That’s all you care about. Keep me safe so I can shoot my bow at the next orc attack that might never happen. I am trying to make a home here, Fili. That means being more than a warrior. I need the other dwarves to accept me, to want to be my friend, or I won’t be able to stay here. I can’t keep living in isolation like this.” 

Katia’s shoulders had slumped and she looked away, the fight going out of her at this last admission. She did feel isolated in the mountain. She knew what they said about her, and all she wanted was to prove herself to all of them. 

She felt a hand on her chin pulling her face around to look at him. 

“Katie, you do not have to prove your worth to anyone in this mountain. When you followed us from Rivendell, a safe haven where you could have lived a happy, safe life, you showed all of us your true value. The king has claimed you as an advisor, you are claimed by all of the company as dwarf-friend. You are very important to all of us,” he paused here and looked deep into her eyes. “But you are especially important to me. I could not stand by and let Frir behave that way. Not because you are a warrior of Erebor, but because I simply could not let anyone treat you that way.” 

Katia’s mind was racing. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? She tried to ask. 

“Fili..?” Her voice was a low, hoarse whisper, and she could not get the words out. 

He leaned in. The hand that had been on her chin worked its way to the back of her neck, pulling her towards him. She could not have fought him even if she wanted to. As the space between them lessened, Katia let her eyes drift closed. She could feel Fili’s breath on her face first, then the touch of his lips on hers. 

Gentle, hesitant at first, Fili kissed her chastely once, twice, three times. Katia kept her lips pliant, letting him lead her, but when he began to pull away, her body reached for him. Her hands went to his chest and her body moved forward as he moved back, keeping the limited space between them. She opened her eyes to see him watching her, a look of surprise on his face. 

“Yes,” was all she said before sliding her hands up into his glorious hair and pulling him back down to her. 

The kiss was not so gentle now. He opened her up beneath him, pushing his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. His hands that had been resting gently on her hips now crushed her against him. Katia moaned into his mouth at the rough treatment. She loved being a warrior, but she also loved being reminded just how small she was. When she was with someone she trusted, that was. And this was Fili, she trusted no one more. 

She hadn’t realized they had been moving until she felt the wall against her back. It felt delicious to have the hardness of the wall against her back with the hardness of Fili at her front. And she could feel his hardness. His muscles, his hands, his sex. 

Her hands began to sink lower, down his neck, over his chiseled abdomen to the waist of his breeches, but Fili pulled away abruptly. His chest was heaving and his pupils were dilated, hiding most of that icy blue she loved. 

“I need to go,” he said breathlessly. “I have a meeting with Thorin shortly, and I would rather take my time with this, with you.” 

Katia nodded wordlessly. What could she say to such a promise? 

Fili leaned in to kiss her and left the changing rooms quickly. Katia watched him go, enjoying the taut muscles of his back as he did.


	5. Five

By the time Katia got back to her rooms, she was half convinced it had been a dream, but the buzzing in her blood told her otherwise. Fili had told her she was important to him, had kissed her and kissed her. And what a kiss. She had always thought he would kiss like that, with his whole body. Her heart was racing just thinking about it, but what did it all mean? Before today, she had no idea that Fili had felt anything for her above what he felt for the rest of the company, friendliness and loyalty. Had he hid it that well or was she completely oblivious? 

Katia stewed over this, thinking over all their previous interactions. She could see there were times that his hands or eyes had lingered, especially over the last few weeks, but she had thought it was only concern over her injuries. The thought that it had been more, that Fili’s had been looking at and touching her with desire, was enough to set her trembling all over again. 

She moved around her room mechanically, removing her training gear and getting ready to do her daily stretches. She had a lot to think about, like how she was supposed to behave when she saw Fili at the evening meal. 

Fili hadn’t been lying when he told Katia he had a meeting with Thorin. He had left the training rooms and gone straight to the royal chambers to change into his formal garments. It was a simple trade negotiation, but Thorin preferred to show that Erebor was regaining its former glory and insisted they all dress as such. He was grateful for it now, as he did not think his arousal was going away anytime soon. 

As he sat through the boring meeting, his mind kept replaying the scene with Katia. He had finally tasted her and had her under his hands, and even more, she had liked it. She had wanted more. 

Even though Dwalin had told him it to be true, he had not been convinced. Like Dwalin had said, there were many that were interested in Katia. She could have any dwarf, man, or (he was sure) elf that she wanted. She was unique among women. Her hobbit ancestry gave her a small stature that put her on level with, if not shorter than, most dwarves. Her coloring of pale, creamy skin paired with dark red hair and deep brown eyes made her most enticing, but it was her shape that he was sure drew most in. Dwarven women were sturdy like their men. They did not have luscious curves, and they were not soft as silk. Even those that resented her would not hesitate to bed her, but she wanted him. 

He shifted in his seat, his breeches tightening at the thought that Katia wanted him back. Kili noticed his restlessness and sent a concerned look his way. Fili shook his head slightly. He knew his brother would understand that they could discuss it later.

He tried to turn his mind to the meeting at hand. Bard was requesting increased assistance with stone work in return for the meat they received to help the mountain through the winter. To Fili this was an easy decision to make. They could not do without the assistance of men and so they would lend some workers to the city of Dale. This was a win-win situation. As Dale prospered so would Erebor.   
Before he knew it, his thoughts were lost in Katia again. Not just replaying their kiss from earlier, but imagining all the ways he wanted to touch her later. Later...when he had kissed her before he had not thought of the consequences, just that he had wanted her, wanted her to know that she was already home here, that she already had a family and friends in him and the company. He hoped that when they were together again, things wouldn’t be awkward between them. 

Before he knew it, Thorin was standing and shaking hands with Bard, apparently having come to an agreement. Fili followed suit, nodding his thanks and giving words of friendship. He exited the meeting hall to make his way back to his rooms to change for the evening meal. Kili followed close behind him. 

“So tell me brother, what has made you so distracted and uncomfortable through our meeting?” Kili said in a joking voice. Fili could almost hear the smirk on his face. 

“You sound as if you already know, so why don’t you tell me?”

“Well, I might have been talking with Mister Dwalin a bit. He seemed to think there might be something brewing between you and Katia these last few weeks.” There was definitely a smirk there. “So did something happen?” 

Fili sighed. He wanted to walk to his brother about it, but he also did not want to give Kili any more ammunition for his “brotherly” teasing, especially if it involved Katia. 

“You must promise not to tease about this in front of her. I worry that she will already be difficult to court with all the dwarven customs in addition to the fact that I am the Crown Prince. I won’t have you make her uncomfortable, as well. Not when she sees you as a close friend.” 

Kili must have realized how seriously he felt about this because he nodded immediately, the smirk dropping from his face. 

“Of course, brother. I would have her see me as a brother, if I am able,” Kili said sincerely. 

“We kissed.” He saw Kili’s eyes light up and could tell his brother was trying very hard not to jump up and down and squeal with the news. “After our training this morning. We were actually kind of fighting first, and then I told her how I felt and kissed her.”

He told Kili the entire story from the training arena this morning. He was rightfully just as upset as Fili at the slight Frir had made against Katia. She had been trained well by them both on their journey to Erebor. He laughed when Fili described the brief fight in the arena and his parting remarks. But when he told him about what Katia had said about wanting Erebor to be home, the younger prince frowned. 

“I did not realize that she felt that way,” he said. “I had thought the friendship of the company would be enough, but I guess I can see that we are all busy and none of us are women. She might prefer to make friends outside of us.” 

“Did you know about what people were saying about her? About her serving us?” Fili’s blood boiled thinking about these rumors again. 

“Not until Dwalin told me recently. I think we aren’t around the rabble as much as the rest of the company. They usually hear things we don’t. I’ve been going a little bit out of my way lately to be more complimentary and inclusive of her outside of our archery training sessions. I don’t think she’s noticed.” 

“Dwalin said he did the same thing. I wonder if the others are as well.” He paused lost in thought. 

“So tell me about the kiss!” 

“Well, it was...amazing. She’s amazing,” he smiled wistfully, thinking about it once again. 

“Don’t hold out on me, brother. Now that I know I’ll never get the chance to experience it for myself, I need details!” 

Fili looked absolutely scandalized. 

“What do you mean “experience it for yourself”? Is there anyone in this mountain that doesn’t want her? And what about Tauriel? I thought you guys were still sneaking around under Uncle’s nose.” 

Kili laughed, “I’m teasing. I have my own exotic beauty. I’m glad you’re finally getting yours, but let’s change. I’m starving.” 

Katia entered the dining room at her usual time. She didn’t want to change her routine or act any differently than she normally did. So she and Fili had shared a kiss, a wonderful, passionate, delicious kiss, but it didn’t mean everything had to change. 

Bombur was just finishing getting everything sat out in the company’s private dining room. They had originally tried dining with everyone else in the mountain, but had quickly become apparent that certain members of the company would not be left in peace to eat. Namely, Thorin, Fili, Kili and Dwalin, though the others were also called upon frequently. 

Bombur waved her over, “I’ve got something special for you tonight, Katia.” 

He pointed to a large tray of bright red strawberries, sprinkled with sugar and a pot of cream on the side. Katia almost squealed with delight. It was impossible to get strawberries this far north.   
“Bombur, how did you? They’re beautiful!”

“You’ll have to thank Bilbo for that. He knows quite a few farmers who have some handy tips for growing in any climate. I’m hopeful we’ll be able to have several fruits and veggies we don’t normally get up this way. It was Fili who suggested we try for some strawberries though so he’s owed some thanks as well.” 

Katia could have sworn he gave her a little wink before turning back to setting out the plates. She blushed slightly but turned to the door as others entered, grateful for the distraction. She smiled when she saw Bofur. He was a constant source of humor and advice for her. 

The others gathered their plates quickly and settled in at the table. Katia sat by Bofur, hopeful that his usual flamboyant personality would distract from any preoccupation on her part, plus he was always okay with carrying a conversation with little input from her. 

She was half way through her plate, saving the lush strawberries for last, when the doors opened again admitting the last of their party. Dwalin always traveled with Thorin and Fili and Kili were always together so the four usually arrived at the same time. 

Katia glanced up and back down quickly when she saw Fili, a blush immediately spreading across her face. Oh, goodness. How was she supposed to do this? She just needed to breathe and act normally, eat her food and talk to Bofur, laugh when everyone else laughs. She could do this. 

Fili sat down directly across from her. She could not do this. When she looked up, he was watching her, offering a small smile. She returned it and continued eating, trying desperately to follow the story Bofur was telling and keep her eye to herself. She failed miserably. 

He was just so beautiful. It almost hurt. Now that he was showered and clean, he wore a loose cream tunic that opened slightly at the chest, revealing curling golden hairs. The braids falling from his temples brushed against his collar bones and invited her to touch and taste there. He laughed at something Kili said, and his mouth spread in a wide smile with a deep chuckle that seemed to reach into her bones. 

“Aren’t you going to eat your strawberries, Katia?” Bofur asked. With his question it seemed everyone in the room turned to look at her. 

“Huh, what? Oh yes, I was just saving them. You know, best for last and all that.” She let out a weak laugh, hating being the center of attention. 

Everyone seemed to accept her answer and returned to their conversations. Everyone, but Fili. He watched her now. 

“You should try one now. I had one earlier. They are delicious.”   
She swallowed dryly. It somehow felt like he was talking about something other than strawberries, like he was talking about her. She picked up one of the red jewels and brought it to her lips. The juice burst into her mouth as she bit into the fruit, and her eyes closed as the flavor she hadn’t tasted in over a year washed over her tongue. She was pretty sure a quiet moan left her as she licked her lips. She opened her eyes to grab another one, looking up to tell Fili he was right, but stopped short at the look on his face. For a moment, it seemed as if they were the only ones in the rooms. 

His eyes were intent on her lips, watching her lick up the juice that spilled over. He licked his own lips, an unconscious mimic of her action. He looked ravenous, and not for some strawberries. Oh, she could not do this with the entire company there, with Thorin there. She stood abruptly.

“I think I’ll take the rest of these to my rooms. I’m feeling tired today. Training was more exhausting than usual,” she flicked a look at Fili when she said this. “Thank you Bombur and Bilbo. The strawberries are really delicious.” Another look at Fili. 

Fili watched her leave the room, completely transfixed. He had not expected his reaction to watching her eat the strawberries. He had seen her eat many foods, many times, but watching her lips close around the fruit and how she moaned into it, had been entirely overwhelming. Then she had seen him watching and bolted, but what had she been saying when she left? Was she intentionally talking to him with those words? 

He finished his plate of food and waited for at least one other to leave before he said his goodbyes and made to follow her. Hopefully, she had saved some strawberries for him.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super nervous about posting this which is why is has taken SOOOO long. Let me know what you think.

Fili paused outside the door to Katia’s rooms. He was tempted to just walk in but decided to knock instead. His knuckles rapped softly on her door, and he waited with bated breath. His stomach was in knots, and his hands trembled lightly. In the dining room, he had been too consumed with lust to think about much else, but now that he was here, he was getting rather nervous. 

He started when the door slowly opened to reveal Katia. She looked at him for just a moment before giving a small, shy smile. He smiled back at her.

“May I come in?” 

She only nodded and moved to the side to let him in. Katia was pretty sure her mouth had stopped working when she opened the door to see him standing there. 

Fili entered the room and looked around. He had been here before of course, but it felt different under these circumstances. The fire was going merrily in the grate in her little sitting room. The room was furnished more like the dwellings of men than dwarves which, Fili reasoned, made sense. There wasn’t much metal and gems, more wood and fabrics made up the pieces of furniture. It was cozy and inviting, much like Katia herself. 

He turned to her then. She was still standing by the closed door, looking just as nervous as he felt, and he couldn’t stop the chuckle that came out. Might as well get it out of the way. 

“I find myself feeling rather more nervous than I normally feel around you, all of a sudden,” he said. 

Katia’s smile grew at that, and she laughed, too. He could see her shoulders relax a bit as she moved into the room. 

“Yes, it would appear I am having the same problem.” She walked over to the sitting area and took a seat by the fire, gesturing for Fili to do the same. This put a small table between them, which Fili noticed held the rest of the strawberries. 

They were silent for a moment before Katia turned to him. 

“I am not sure what is really going on, Fili. I must admit I do not understand your intentions, and while I would honestly have you in any way you wished, I would prefer to know the status quo before we continue,” she said matter-of-factly, though he could see a faint flush on her cheeks. 

He felt his own face heat at her admission that she would take whatever he was willing to give her. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her, though he should make it clear that it was not just some tumble in the hay he was after. 

“Of course, Katia. This is something I have been thinking about for quite some time.” There, now he had made an embarrassing confession as well. “I must admit that I have not thought through the details as I had no idea that you returned my feelings until fairly recently, but I would like your permission to court you.” 

His request was met with silence. He had been looking into the fire as spoke, but now he turned to Katia to gauge her reaction. She looked shocked. Her eyes were wide, and her jaw was hanging slack. He imagined she couldn’t look more surprised if he had up and slapped her. 

“Did I say something wrong?” Fili was feeling distinctly self-conscious now. He had felt fairly comfortable telling her the truth, but now he wasn’t so sure. Perhaps Katia was the one who only wanted a role in the hay? 

He saw her mouth close and then open again, but no sound came out. She tried again. 

“But Fili...You cannot want me that way. I am nobody. You are the Crown Prince of Erebor. I am nobody. I have not even been accepted as a warrior by the masses, they would never accept me as Consort. Why would you choose me? I am nobody.” She looked ready to cry. Her eyes had begun to water as she talked, and her voice was hoarse. 

Fili's heart broke. How could she think that? He rose from his seat and went to kneel in front of her. His hand reached out to her cheek and touched it softly. 

“Katia, you are somebody. You have survived so much, more than most. You are strong and beautiful and kind. You challenge me with your wit and bring me joy with your humor. Along the journey here, you were always laughing and smiling and doing more than your fair share. You do belong here in Erebor, not just because you helped to reclaim it when you had no reason to do so, but because you have made a home and a family here with us, with me. I would have no other if you would have me.” 

He did not realize that he had been leaning closer and closer to her with every word, but by the time he finished, there were only a few inches separating their lips. He desperately wanted to close the gap between and claim her mouth, but he wanted it to be her decision. 

He could have cried from happiness when he saw her eyes slip closed and felt her lips land on his. His hands cupped her cheeks, and he could feel the wetness from her tears and taste the saltiness on her lips. 

With him kneeling in front of her, she was just barely taller than him, but she used the position to her advantage. Her hands ran into his hair, gripping the back of his head, and angling his mouth to slant under hers. He opened under her and felt her tongue slide into his mouth. He groaned into the kiss, his hands sliding from her face to rest on her hips. 

Fili pulled her forward until he was slotted between her legs, thighs pressed against either side of his torso. Katia's hands were playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, tugging lightly every now and then. She was moving restlessly against him, moaning into his mouth as his hands began to wander. 

He learned the shape of her body, something his eyes were already very familiar with. The flare of her hips narrowed to a slim waist and back out again as he reached her chest. His hands cupped her breasts, feeling the weight of them. Katia's back arched, pushing against him so he could feel the hard nubs of her nipples through her tunic. He brushed his thumbs over them, tearing his mouth from her to work his way down her throat. 

"Fili…" Katia said his name on a breathless whisper. His mouth settled on one hard nipple, mouthing it through her clothing. He heard a muffled whimper above him and glanced up. Her pupils were blown wide, and her teeth were worrying her bottom lip. "Please." 

Fili's gut clenched as he moved to undo the laces of her tunic. Pushing it off and down her shoulders, he exposed inch after inch of creamy skin and lush curves. That is how he would always think of Katia, as luxurious. 

She was bare to him from the waist up now, and his eyes were feasting on her. His hands moved to her shoulders, the tough and tanned skin setting off just how pale she was. He trailed his fingers over her, barely touching, and watched as chill bumps followed his hand, a slight shiver going through her. Her skin was warm from the fire and her own blood pumping, so he knew it wasn’t due to being cold. 

He cupped her breasts, feeling the generous weight of them in his hands. He leaned forward, flicking a glance up to Katia’s face, wanting to check that they were still in comfortable territory. She was watching him, and he could see the insecurity in how she looked away and bit her lip. 

“You’re beautiful, Katia,” he said, wanting to reassure her, though he did not see how she could think anything else. “I never thought I would be lucky enough to be here like this with you. Is it okay for me to keep going? I have dreamed of touching you this way so many times.”

She was meeting his eye now, trying to judge his sincerity. She saw nothing there but a blazing heat and utter longing. Her hand came up to the back of his head and pulled him forward until his mouth could latch on to her nipple. 

Fili let out a deep groan as his tongue slid over the little nub and suckled it into his mouth. He could feel Katia’s hand tighten in his hair and the shudder that ran through her. Close to her like this, he could smell something that was distinctly Katia, like honeysuckle in the warm sun. He breathed her in, rubbing his beard covered cheek across her sensitive skin, pulling a lovely whimper from her. 

He pressed his face against the silky soft skin of her stomach. He felt like he could stay there forever, inhaling the sweet scent of her skin, but when she moved restlessly against him and whined, he started working his way down. He trailed his lips over her stomach until he met the laces of her breeches. He paused there briefly, but it turned out he didn’t need to. Katia’s own hands came up to help him undo her laces.

“Yes, yes, get them off, everything,” she said. Their hands tangled together as they pushed her breeches and smallclothes down her legs. She brought them down on either side of him, and Fili felt overwhelmed by the heat of her skin. It was a heady feeling, being fully dressed while he had Katia bare before him. He ran his hands up her thighs to her waist and pulled her forward until she was just perched on the edge of the chair. 

“I want to taste all of you, okay?” She exhaled heavily, and her hips rolled forward at his words. She nodded, biting her lip.

He kissed her hard and pushed her back to recline in the chair. He made his way down her body, stopping to sample her skin more here and there, and running his hands over her. He could feel her chest moving rapidly with her breath, the muscles in her stomach quivering under his touch, her legs tensing against his sides, as he moved lower. 

When his mouth met the soft patch of red hair between her legs, he leaned back slightly, wanting to see her. His hands settled on the insides of her thighs, pushing them gently apart. She was already glistening for him, and he used his thumbs to pull her lips open. The whimper above him turned into a throaty moan as he set his mouth against her, tongue running over her opening and clit. She filled his senses, the taste and smell of her arousal making him dizzy. 

Fili flattened his tongue and moved his head to give broad, firm licks to her clit. Katia’s back arched off the chair giving Fili a spectacular view. Her face was screwed up in pleasure, a flush running down her neck over her breasts, pink nipples begging for his attention. 

He ran one hand up to pinch and roll one nipple while bringing the other hand to her dripping entrance. He pushed two fingers in and felt her clench around him. He groaned against her at the unbelievable tightness, imagining how she would feel around his cock, which was straining against his own breeches. 

Katia was in heaven. This was more than she had ever imagined happening between them. Looking down at him between her legs, seeing that golden hair and those lovely blue eyes looking back at her, knowing it was Fili making her feel this good amplified every touch. 

Her hips rolled up to push against his tongue and fingers, but she needed more pressure, and that golden hair was calling out to her. She pushed her fingers into it, pulling his head harder against her. 

“More, Fili, please,” she begged. “Harder. Just...hng...more.” 

Fili matched her rhythm, letting her grind herself against his face. He pumped his fingers faster, reveling in the pleasure he was giving her. He wanted so badly to feel her spasm around his fingers, to taste her come on his tongue. 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” Katia whimpered out above him, repeatedly, until he felt her thighs tighten around his head and a gush of her sweetness over his tongue. He worked her until he felt the grip on his head loosen and her body go lax. 

He pulled back to look at her, feeling thoroughly satisfied with himself. She was watching him as he licked his lips. She surged forward, pulling him into a deep kiss, tasting herself on his lips and in his beard. Her hands twisted in the front of his tunic and jerked him forward and up to standing. She pulled it up and over his head, twisting him around at the same time. Suddenly, their positions were reversed, and Fili was sitting in the chair while Katia kneeled in front of him.

As she pushed him back in the chair, her hands ran down his bare chest. She reveled in the breadth of his shoulders, the hardness of his chest, the curly, blond hairs that narrowed to a thin line into his breeches. She could spend hours just touching him like this, but she moved to undo his laces. 

Fili was watching her with half-lidded eyes. When her fingers moved to loosen his breeches, his breath caught and stuck in his throat. He realized she was tugging and lifted his hips to help her. Then he was bare before her, and his breathing kicked into over-time. 

Her eyes feasted on the beautiful dwarf before her. The firelight flickered on his golden skin and hair. He truly was a treasure of Erebor, and she would treat him as such. Her hands ran up his strong thighs to his abdomen, bypassing where she knew he wanted her most. She took her time, touching as much of him she could until Fili was moving restlessly, his chest heaving, silently begging for more. 

Katia’s fingers skimmed down his chest from where she had been lightly tweaking his nipples to rest on either side of his cock at the junctures of his thighs. His cock twitched and his hips rolled at her nearness. She gently took his length into her hand and heard Fili gasp above her. She glanced up to see his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth slightly open. 

He was beautiful, in more ways than one. She thought about how things had been on their journey and since they had reclaimed the mountain. Fili was always the one picking up the extra work, carrying the extra load or lending a helping hand. He was selfless and that would make him a wonderful king, but it also meant that he sometimes took on too much and forgot about himself. Katia decided that she would be the one giving right now, giving Fili as much pleasure as he would let her. 

She leaned in licking up Fili’s cock from base to tip and back again. His hips buck fractionally, but still just as quickly. She can see his hands gripping the arms of the chair tightly out of the corner of her eye. She wanted it though; she didn’t want him to control himself; she didn’t want him to still his movements or muffle his sounds. 

She gently mouths up and down each side, over and over, stroking him with her tongue, never focusing on one spot for too long. She began to stroke him with her hand and moved her mouth down to his balls, sucking gently on each one and using her tongue to stroke the sensitive skin just beneath them. She could hear Fili moaning above her. She found the sound positively addictive, and she wanted more. 

Katia doubles her efforts. Her mouth focused on moving up and down Fili cock, coating it in her saliva. One hand is traveling up his calf, over his thigh and up his chest, stroking his skin, while the other moves in rhythm with her mouth. 

She could feel the tremble in his muscles, the restraint, so she reached out and took one of his hands in hers placing it on the back of her head. His fingers automatically clenched, grabbing a handful of her hair. She moaned around his cock and moved her mouth faster, hoping he would catch the hint. 

Fili looked down in surprise and could have kicked himself for missing the view in front of him. Katia was a vision worshipping his cock. Her eyes were closed, and she had a blissful look on her face. He tugged experimentally on her hair again and groaned at the vibrations around his cock from her sounds of pleasure. 

He felt a tug on his hip, encouraging him to move. He started gently, giving short shallow thrusts into her mouth. She changed her rhythm to match his and took him deeper with each down stroke. Pretty soon he was fucking her mouth in earnest, his hands gripping her hair tightly and a constant stream of praises leaving his lips. 

“Mahal, Katia, yes,” Fili practically growled out. “You look stunning like this, taking my cock so good.” 

Katia couldn’t help thinking it was Fili who looked stunning like this, taking his pleasure in her. It was a beautiful thing to watch the prince come undone at the seams, and she wanted it all. She pushed herself further to take all of him in, and his cock was entering her throat. Fili’s hips jerked as he felt her throat massaging around him, squeezing his as she swallowed. He tried to pull her off him. He was getting too close.

“I’m going to come,” he gasped out the warning, his thigh tightening under her hand. “Mahal, yes.”

Katia braced herself just in time to accept the hot liquid that burst from his swelling cock. He filled her throat and her mouth, and she drank him down. She continued to lick him gently as his body relaxed back into the chair, and his hand loosened in her hair but didn’t leave it. He began stroking it gently, almost petting her, and Katia loved it. 

“That was amazing.” 

She looked up at him to see him watching her with something like awe in his eyes. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it as much as I did,” she responded with a smile. 

Fili’s hands slid under her arms and he pulled her up and into his lap. He started to stroke her hair again, pushing her head to lay against his shoulder. 

“I more than enjoyed that, givashel,” he whispered into her ear. 

She laughed at this. “You know that even after all this time in the mountain, I still don’t know what any of your Khudzul means. If you’re going to speak it to me, you’ll have to teach me.” 

She was mostly joking. Katia knew that the dwarves were very secretive about these things and just allowing her to stay in the mountain at all was generous of them. She didn’t really expect them to let her in on all the different parts of the culture, but she couldn’t deny that the language made her feel like more of an outsider than anything else. The ones that wished to exclude her used the language against her. She knew Fili wasn’t trying to do that, but it bothered her.

He pulled her face up to meet his. “Givashel means ‘treasure of all treasures.’ You will have to learn if you allow me to court you.” He saw her eyes widen, first at his explanation then at his revelation about learning. She smiled shyly at him. 

“I would love nothing more than to allow you to court me, my prince.” 

Fili smiled, too, at this. His heart was full of love, and his arms were full of Katia. This felt like the beginning of something amazing. He would have to remember to thank Dwalin for the push, but for now, he would enjoy his time with her. He kissed her gently.

“Let’s get to sleep,” he said, picking her up and carrying her to the bed. They settled in for the night, curled around each other.


End file.
